I don't love you anymore
by Taylor9901
Summary: Bella and Edward are in love till Edward is forced to move. She starts falling out of love with him. Will he ever win her back or has he lost her for good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS A NEW STORY BY ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

Epilogue

"You know I will never forget you. I will miss you so much. I love you. Why do they have to move? Can't you just stay here forever, with me?" I asked my boyfriend of the past 2 years, even though we have known each other our whole lives. We were laying in our meadow saying our goodbyes. He was leaving tomorrow for Chicago and I was going to be stuck here in rainy Forks. I looked over at his wild bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was so handsome.

His father, Carlisle, was a famous surgeon and is needed at the children's hospital there. He was the most sought after surgeon in the country. His mother, Esme, was an interior designer, and could go anywhere with her profession. Right now I hated them both. They were taking my first love away from me. He is the only boy I will ever love.

"Bella, I am sorry you know they won't let me. They say what we have is just a little crush. They said that we are only 16 and don't know what real love is. I know I love you too and will miss you forever, but it won't be forever. We will go to college together. We still can email and call. We leave tomorrow, can't we just have today to be together. I just want one more happy memory. Please?" Edward asked as he leaned over me. He stroked my head and placed his lips on mine softly, gently massaging my lips. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him access to mouth. His left hand moved down to the curve of my hips and his mouth moved down my neck. I was feeling things in places that I never knew I could feel them there. My underwear were getting moist and the fire I felt there was so intense. "Bella, I love you so much. I want to give you the only thing that I can give you and you can give me. That way no one else can have it. Its only ours, together."

I knew what he was talking about. Our V-Cards. We were both going to wait till we got married in a couple of years, but I guess he doesn't want it to go to anyone else but me. I feel the same way. I don't want anyone else to have it. "Its yours. I love you Edward." I put my hands around his neck and pulled him to me and started to kiss him passionately, only stopping just long enough to take our shirts off. I had never felt so exposed. He reached behind me and removed my bra. Looking down at me he whispered "Beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Leaned down and started to nibble on my ear working his way down my neck to my collarbone. Stopping long enough to take in my breast. He started to rub my pebble hard nipples between his finger and then placing my left one in his mouth gently sucking, while playing with the right nipple, then switching after a minute. My back was arching off the blanket in so much pleasure.

He lifted my skirt and gently pulled down my panties, which were soaked. "God Bella, you are so wet. I love it." He said as he placed his fingers on the outside of my folds. They were dripping. He placed his fingers in my hole and started to stretch me. He didn't want this to hurt me, even though I know it would still.

"Edward. I need you inside me. Please stop teasing me. Oh…" I mumbled out. He got rid of his pants and boxers with quickness. He placed the head of his cock at my opening and eased his way in. Tears were starting to come out of my eyes. The pain was so intense. "You ok? Bella we can stop." He said with concern in his voice. "Keep going. " I said pulling him down to kiss me. The kiss was so intense I didn't feel him get all the way in. Slowly he started to move in and out, paying close attention to my emotions as to not hurt me.

"Oh my. Oh don't stop. Right there. Edward oh my. I am about to….." I managed to moan out. I could feel myself tense around his cock as I had my first orgasm. After a few more pumps I could feel him twitching inside of me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced.

"You will always be mine and I will always be yours. We will be together forever. I love you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled out.

That was the last time I saw him.

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. I DO HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR STORIES:**

**_BECAUSE OF A BOY_**** BY CUTESTKIDSMOM: ITS ABOUT A BOY WITH AUTISM AND HIS MOM WHO MEET EDWARD WHO IS THE SON OF A FATHER WITH AUTISM. THE THINGS THAT THEY LEARN FROM ONE ANOTHER IS WONDERFUL. IT IS HEARTWARMING AND BEAUTIFUL**

**_SALACIOUS_**** BY CUTESTKIDSMOM: OK SO I LOVE HER STORIES. THIS ONE IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. BELLA IS BROKE AND IS PROPOSITIONED BY EDWARD TO BE IN HIS "CLUB". SINCE THIS IS JUST BEGINNING WE SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. **

**_JUST CALL ME BELLA_**** BY OCDMESS: STORY IS ABOUT BELLA WHO MAKES MONEY AS A SEX PHONE OPERATOR AND MEETS DUDE. SHE STARTS HAVING FEELINGS FOR HIM, BUT WHEN SHE MEETS EMMETTS COUSIN EDWARD SHE THINKS HE IS A DOUCHE. CAN SHE HELP EDWARD BECOME MORE LIKE DUDE, THE GUY SHE KNOWS HE CAN BE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

To: EACullen

From:IMSwan

August 21, 20010

Dear Edward,

I have been trying to get a hold of you. You wont answer your phone. I understand that you may have moved on with your life. You sister told me about Tonya, but I need to talk to you.

Love you always,

Bella

It had been 10 weeks since Edward moved. I missed him so much. I got to talk to Alice and she told me about 2 weeks ago he met this girl Tonya at school and they were dating. She hates her. She thinks she is stuck up and no good for him. I told her that I needed to talk to her brother, but she said that he just wants to move on. He is tired of feeling the pain of leaving me behind.

Two weeks ago my mom took me to the doctor, because I was sick. I was throwing up everything I was eating. She thought at first it was the 24 hour bug, but when the doctor came back in the room and told me that I was pregnant, did an ultrasound and told me that I was 8 weeks along. My mom was so disappointed in me.

~_Flashback_~

_"Oh my God, Bella. Who? How? I thought that you were waiting." Renee asked. She was completely shocked as I was._

_"The day before Edward left we gave each other the only thing that we could give each other. I am so sorry momma. I didn't want this to happen. I love him."_

_"He obviously got what he wanted. He hasn't even talked to you since he left. You talk to Alice, but if he loves you he would call you too."_

_"I know. I was stupid momma. I am so sorry." I placed my head in my hands and started to cry. "I have to tell him mom. I can't hide this from him."_

_"We will call Esme and Carlisle, after you tell your dad." She reminded me that I still had to tell my father. The hard-hitting attorney, but big bear to his daughter. He is going to be so disappointed in me._

_When we got home I went into my fathers office. "Daddy. I am so sorry. I got pregnant. It is Edwards. I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you and I am so so sorry." I blurted out. It was like taking a Band-Aid off. _

_"Your what? Did you just say that you are pregnant?" He asked calmly. That is the one thing about my dad, Charlie; he was so calm with me. I have only seen him go off on someone harshly once. He was in court. I never wanted to see that side of him._

_"Yes daddy." The tears were coming again. "We had sex before he left. We were both virgins. It was stupid, but I still love him and want to keep my baby."_

_"Bells, you are only 16. How are you going to be a mom? You have school and college. You are still young. You know you can put the baby up for adoption. There are plenty of people who want children, but can't." He was giving me my options. I knew that, but he didn't understand._

_"I know daddy, but this baby is part of Edward and I. If I never see him again I want this little part of him. I plan on telling him, but he wont talk to me."_

_"I will kill him. You have one month to tell him, or I am and he won't like the way that I tell him."_

_"Yes daddy" I hung my head down and walked out of his office._

_~End Flashback~ _

I only had two more weeks. I needed to call him again. I needed to talk to him.

**_Hi, you have reached Edward. You know what to do._**

I wanted to scream. Why won't he answer? I tried Alice.

"Hello Bells. What's up?" She asked. She was always in a good mood.

"I hate to do this to you, but is Edward there. I really need to talk to him Alice. It's really important."

"You know I don't want to be in the middle…."

"I know you don't, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency." I stopped her.

She took a deep breath. "Edward. You need to talk to her she said its an emergency."

"Fine Alice, I will be right back Tonya."

I could hear him grabbing the phone. "What Bella? I am trying to get on with my life. I love you, but I can't keep doing this."

"I know I wish I could move on, but I have something important to talk to you about. I went to the doctor two weeks ago. I thought I had a bug, but they told me that I was pregnant. I am sorry. You don't have to be part of the baby's life, but my father told me I had to tell you. Thank you for talking to me and go back to your girlfriend. I just hope this time you use protection." I was so calm. I wanted to tell him I love him and I want him to be with me. I would move wherever he was and we could be a family. It was just too much. I hung up the phone.

I walked downstairs to my father's office. "Daddy. He has been told. I told him he didn't have to be part of the baby's life, but I just had to let him know. I am sure Esme or Carlisle will call you. I am so sorry for the problems. I am going to bed." I kissed my daddy and walked upstairs to my room and laid on my bed and for the last time I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
